ShadowClan Territory
ShadowClan territory is where ShadowClan cats hunt, patrol, train and go for walks. Roleplay Applefoot and Shrewfoot were going hunting. Prey had been scarce lately, even for leaf-bare The snow didn't make it any easier. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 02:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (can Dawnpelt be leading this hunting patrol?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 23:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) "Applefoot, Shrewfoot, can you smell any prey?" Worry prickes Dawnpelt's mew. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 21:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) "Not really." Applefur (I just realized it's Applefur and not Aplefoot XD) mews. "But I do smell kittypet quite strongly." Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) (I thought that there were too mant -foots xD) "So do I!" She spins around to see Jacques and Susan walk in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 14:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "This is our territory, and you're tresspassing!" Shrewfoot hissed. Susan flexed her claws. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, try and stop us." Jacques mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 20:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shrewfoot and Applefur glanced at Dawnpelt, waiting for her order to attack, seeing as she was leading the patrol. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 20:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "Shadowclan, attack!" Dawnpelt yowls, charging at Jacques, who swipes her shoulder. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 22:00, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Applefur and Shrewfoot attack Susan. The three cat tussle around on the fallen pine needles for a while. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:47, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Jacques threw Dawnpelt against a tree, making the Shadowclan cat shreik, then fall deathly (hint hint) silent. [[User:Bloodstar18|'I Think That Life's Too Short For This']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss']][http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Joyful | I Think I've Had Enough Of This] 00:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (She's dead?) Applefur struggled away from Susan and leaped at Jacques. Shrewfoot was still fighting Susan, and was doing well. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 00:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (Yep, if thats okay with you, miss heady-head-admin :P) "Jacques swipes at Applefur, "I won't think twice about killing you." [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 02:52, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:ShadowClan Territory Category:Territory Category:ShadowClan Category:Roleplay